Aaron Davis
Aaron Davis, more commonly known by his nickname of "Hobie", is the head of a local gang in Hell's Kitchen known as "The Prowlers". He attends North Clinton Public High School. Description Appearance Hobie is tall and muscular, with dark eyes and hair that he usually wears in braids. He tends to dress in blacks and reds, favoring hoodies and stylish sneakers. Personality A member of Hell's Kitchen's underclass, Hobie lives with his grandmother and younger sister in the "Golden Meadows" apartment complex. As the leader of the Prowlers, Hobie is often in and out of trouble with the law. He is known to intimidate other students, and has a history of violence against anybody who crosses him. He is very territorial about his gang's "turf'. He wants to make his grandmother proud, and has promised her that he would graduate high school. To this end, he has signed up for a tutor and works surprisingly hard at his academics. He endeavors to get rich and take care of his family. He'd prefer to get there legitimately, through the power of his music, but he's willing to go to shady lengths in the meantime. Biography Background While he was born in Brooklyn, his parents' premature deaths resulted in Hobie and his siblings growing up cared for by their grandmother. Life has always been tough for Hobie, who got tough in response. He and his brother were close, and soon earned a reputation as kids not to fuck with. They would eventually start their own gang, which they called "The Prowlers". When Jefferson graduated high school two years ago, he left control of the Prowlers to Hobie, who has taken his role as head of the gang very seriously. In that time, Hobie has continued his gang's operations (mostly petty crimes and theft) and, thankfully, have been able to fly under the radar of the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Appearances Defenders Volume 1 * Chapter 3 - ''"The Devil's Due" '' Relationships Jefferson Davis Aaron's big brother and the former head of the Prowlers, the Davis boys made a lot of ruckus and got into a lot of trouble throughout their lives. They had a reputation as troublemakers, thugs, and thieves. They were close, inseparable even. More recently, since the birth of his son Miles, Jefferson has made the decision to go straight, sticking to legitimate jobs. His decision to go to school, to be a fucking cop of all things, has put a lot of tension between the pair. They still love each other, but for the moment, they haven't been spending too much time together. Jessica Jones He respects the new girl as someone who can get shit done. He's got mad respect for the girl who has unflinchingly stood up to him twice and knocked two of his guys clean out without breaking a sweat. She's got more backbone than anybody else in the school, as far as he's concerned, and for the time being, he has made a peace with her, though he is observing her in an effort to understand this strange girl more. Malcolm Ducasse The cousin of one of Hobie's Prowlers, he thinks of Malcolm as a "little bitch" and a rat. He openly dislikes the kid and was in the midst of teaching him a lesson when Jessica stepped in. In the end, it was only Jessica's intervention that saved Malcolm. Miles Morales Hobie's young nephew, the boy is the one good thing in his life. He doesn't get to see him often, due to his falling out with Jefferson, but he adores his nephew and showers him with gifts whenever they see each other. Likewise, Miles seems to look up to his uncle Aaron. Hobie does not bring up Prowlers business with Miles around. Character Information Notable Items * Family Ring * Switchblade Abilities * Boxing * Criminal * Streetwise * 'Thievery ' Trivia * Huge fan of late 80's/early 90's hip hop and rap. Not a huge fan of the more recent stuff, and holds an especially intense grudge against Drake. * Drops mix-tapes on Soundcloud. They're actually really good shit. * His favorite colors are, in order, purple, then green, then red.